Current wireless transmitters are exemplified by systems and methods developed to transmit data at least partially responsive to transmission control parameters. The transmission control parameters should not be modified during data transmission. Conventional wireless transmitters, included within a computing system, employ a software lockout mechanism within a software driver to prevent modification of the transmission control parameters during data transmission. Testing of the wireless transmitter during a regulatory agency certification process requires the software driver to verify that the transmission control parameters are not modified during data transmission, necessitating testing of at least a portion of the computing system including a host processor, software driver, and the wireless transmitter. It is desirable to complete the regulatory agency certification process testing the wireless transmitter as a modular transmitter, i.e., without other portions of the computing system. A certified modular transmitter may be included in computing systems without further certification of the modular transmitter.
For the foregoing reasons, it is desirable to prevent modification of the transmission control parameters used by a wireless transmitter during data transmission, permitting testing of the wireless transmitter as a modular transmitter.